


Dämonen

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Desperation, Deutsch | German, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Hat nicht jeder seine eigenen, persönlichen Dämonen?





	

Du tanzt verwegen  
Im starken Regen  
Den Kopf nach oben gestreckt  
Wünschst dich weit weit weg

Du willst dich auf dem Boden winden  
Hoffst dass sie dich niemals finden  
Die Dämonen voller Hass  
Die rufen wenn ich sie mal fass  
Dein Blick ist voller Pein  
Kannst nicht schreien  
Bist stumm vor Angst  
Suchst trotzdem weiter

Tränen tropfen herab  
Halten sie auf Trab  
Die die dich vergeblich trösten  
Denn du bist nicht mehr zu trösten

Du willst dich auf dem Boden winden  
Hoffst dass sie dich niemals finden  
Die Dämonen voller Hass  
Die rufen wenn ich sie mal fass  
Dein Blick ist voller Pein  
Kannst nicht schreien  
Bist stumm vor Angst  
Suchst trotzdem weiter

Sie sagen alles wird gut  
Sei beim nächsten Mal auf der Hut  
Aber wie kann man das sagen  
Was finden ohne was zu wagen

Du willst dich auf dem Boden winden  
Hoffst dass sie dich niemals finden  
Die Dämonen voller Hass  
Die rufen wenn ich sie mal fass  
Dein Blick ist voller Pein  
Kannst nicht schreien  
Bist stumm vor Angst  
Suchst trotzdem weiter

Du wünscht dir finstre' Nacht  
Denn dort hat über dich keiner Macht  
Musst nicht machen was sie sagen  
Bloß deinen eignen' Schmerz ertragen

Du willst dich auf dem Boden winden  
Hoffst dass sie dich niemals finden  
Die Dämonen voller Hass  
Die rufen wenn ich sie mal fass  
Dein Blick ist voller Pein  
Kannst nicht schreien  
Bist stumm vor Angst  
Suchst trotzdem weiter

Egal wie sehr es weh tut  
sagen sie fasse wieder Mut  
Doch du bist voller Unsicherheit  
Hast Angst vor deiner eignen Torheit

Du willst dich auf dem Boden winden  
Hoffst dass sie dich niemals sinden  
Die Dämonen voller Hass  
Die rufen wenn ich sie mal fass  
Dein Blick ist voller Pein  
Kannst nicht schreien  
Bist stumm vor Angst  
Suchst trotzdem weiter

Was ist wenn es daneben geht  
Sich die Welt entgültig nicht mehr dreht  
Der Dämon sich auf dich setzt  
Dich anstarrt voller Hass, denkst du entsetzt

Du willst dich auf dem Boden winden  
Hoffst dass sie dich niemals finden  
Die Dämonen voller Hass  
Die rufen wenn ich sie mal fass  
Dein Blick ist voller Pein  
Kannst nicht schreien  
Bist stumm vor Angst  
Suchst trotzdem weiter

Würdest alles für das Ende geben  
Und willst doch ewig leben,  
Aber ist die Unendlichkeit  
Vielleicht doch ne zu lange Zeit


End file.
